


Coffee

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Waltiels (Daniels and Walter stories) [2]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: Canteen, Coffee, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Takes place before landing on Paradise





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before landing on Paradise

Canteen was so quiet. Satisfied with it, Daniels, thought that's good, she needed as much silence and calm as possible.

Only Walter was there, but she liked his unobtrusive presence, it was somehow relaxing. 

She poured coffee into her mug with gentle smile on her lips, then asked, the android who was sitting on a chair next to her: 'Do you want some, Walter?'

He looked up from his notes, replying: 'I don't used to drink coffee, Daniels.'

'Have you ever tried?'

'I must admit, I haven't.'

'So maybe you should.' She handed him a mug, full of dark brown liquid. Walter took it without more words and pressing his lips to the edge, he took the first sip.

'Quite bitter'

Daniels chuckled quietly. 'You can always add some sugar or milk if you wish...'

'I didn't mean: I don't like it, just noticed it's bitter. But that's fine for me.'

'Enjoy then' she clinked her mug with his and put the meal, she had prepared, into the microwave.

'Thank you Daniels' Walter had another sip and set down his mug on the table. 'The fact is that I have never drink coffee, because no one ever offered it to me' he confessed. 'I believe people assume that's a waste, offering drinks to synthetic.'

'You know I'm not the one who think so.'

The android looked back to his notes while saying: 'Yes... I noticed that.'  

The same time he told this, ship wobbled gentle, the emergency lights turned off and a sharp light of main lighting flooded the canteen.

Daniels sent Walter significant glare, when she opened the microwave. 'Finally.'

 


End file.
